


Deuda de vida

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Drama, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque hay muchas formas de pagar una deuda de vida.</p><p>Escrito para el 32 cumpleaños de Harry Potter en la comunidad Harrython de Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recuerdos en la Casa de los Gritos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Era una tarde despejada de primavera en Hogwarts, había acudido al castillo a petición de McGonagall, en principio para tomar un té y ponerse al día y finalmente para lo de cada año, tentarle con el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero independientemente del encuentro, él tenía otros planes para ese día en el castillo. 

Harry estaba frente al Sauce Boxeador, el cual se balanceaba suavemente por la brisa. En ese momento parecía tan inofensivo. Unas risas llegaron a sus oídos procedentes de su espalda, se giró para encontrar a un grupo de alumnas y sonrió produciendo más risitas y sonrojos en las mejillas de las chicas, aunque la sonrisa no fuese dirigida a ellas, sino al hecho de que en sus uniformes estuviesen los colores de las cuatro Casas. Cómo cambiaban las cosas en cuatro años.

Se pasó una mano por el ya revuelto pelo, un poco incómodo por la atención y tras tomar una profunda respiración dio un paso adelante traspasando el límite invisiblemente marcado por el árbol mágico el cual inició en ese instante su violenta ofensiva.

El mago se tiró a un lado evitando ser aplastado, saltó, corrió y se agachó esquivando las ramas. Podría haber lanzado un hechizo, pero sería demasiado aburrido. Finalmente se agarró a una rama antes de que le golpease y cuando se elevó saltó hasta otra en movimiento para balancearse antes de caer de pie junto al tronco y apoyarse distraídamente sobre el nudo que detendría la ira del sauce, no había que dar pistas a sus observadoras sobre cómo pasar las protecciones.

Recuperando el resuello, se agachó, entró en la madriguera entre las raíces y se sacudió rápidamente la arena y el polvo. Fue hacia el pie de la escalera levantando una nube de polvo a cada paso, apartando telarañas y viendo entre las sombras pequeñas formas huir a lugares más oscuros, mientras calmaba su mente enturbiada por la adrenalina para dar paso a los recuerdos.

Comenzó a subir la escalera lentamente, escuchando el chirriar característico de cada escalón. Sonrió con nostalgia, recordando aquella conversación con su padrino cuando había tenido la esperanza de escapar de los Dursley:

_“—¿Qué? ¿Vivir contigo? —preguntó, golpeándose accidentalmente la cabeza contra una piedra que sobresalía del techo—. ¿Abandonar a los Dursley?_

_—Claro, ya me imaginaba que no querrías —dijo inmediatamente Sirius—. Lo comprendo. Sólo pensaba que..._

_—Pero ¿qué dices? —exclamó Harry; con voz tan chirriante como la de Sirius—. ¡Por supuesto que quiero abandonar a los Dursley! ¿Tienes casa? ¿Cuándo me puedo mudar?_

_Sirius se volvió hacia él. La cabeza de Snape rascó el techo, pero a Sirius no le importó._

_—¿Quieres? ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_—¡Sí, muy en serio! ”[1]_

Aquella fue la primera vez que había visto a Sirius sonreír, quitando diez años a su demacrado rostro. En ese momento pensó que esa sería la primera de muchas risas y sonrisas que compartirían, el tiempo le quitaría era ilusión.

Llegó al final de la escalera y empujó la desvencijada puerta adentrándose en la mohosa habitación. Distraídamente, tocó tres desafinadas teclas del piano imaginando cómo habrían sido las noches de los Merodeadores en la Casa de los Gritos: Sirius, rescatando algo de la educación de su infancia, tocaría el piano, algo alegre, y tras unos tragos de Whisky de fuego se arrancaría a cantar. Poco después, su padre se apoyaría sobre el instrumento y cantaría desafinando junto a su amigo con las gafas torcidas pasando a cada rato la botella de la mano de uno a la del otro. Peter se sentaría en el suelo en silencio, contemplando a sus amigos con una sonrisa perenne. Y Remus, eventualmente, se sentaría junto a Padfoot tocando a dúo con él y quitándoles la botella de las manos cuando considerase que ya habían bebido bastante. Pasarían la noche riendo, disfrutando a la espera de la Luna llena en que las risas terminarían dando paso a un dolor, sólo soportable gracias a esas risas compartidas y la seguridad de que sus amigos le acompañarían y velarían por él.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, daría lo que fuera por tenerlos allí, y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se posaron sobre la mancha de sangre seca sobre el suelo. Recordaba esa noche como si fuese ayer, el ataque de Nagini, las lágrimas de Snape, la sangre manchando sus manos y la profunda mirada como un pozo sin fondo sobre sus ojos.

El hombre había sido un complejo cúmulo de odio y amor dirigido hacia su persona. Desde el primer instante le había parecido que el mago se movía sólo por el odio hacia los Merodeadores y su deseo de que los pecados del padre los pagase el hijo, haciendo de su vida un infierno. Pero a pesar de todo era gracias a él que había podido vivir de un modo u otro. Había estado equivocado, el amor en él era más fuerte que su odio y lo había demostrado cada vez que le salvaba desde las sombras, sin pedir nada a cambio.

El pocionista siempre había sido y sería un misterio para él. Más aún teniendo en cuenta que de algún modo había sobrevivido al mordisco de la letal serpiente de Voldemort.

–¿Añorando buenos momentos, Señor Potter? –susurró una voz grave y arrastrada a su espalda.

Harry volteó rápidamente, varita en mano. Ante él encontró unos penetrantes ojos negros observándole sin expresión y una presuntuosa sonrisa en la esquina de uno de sus labios.

–Snape –dijo con un hilo de voz debido a la sorpresa.

_Continuará..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[1]_ Fragmento de “Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban”.


	2. Recuerdos en la Casa de los Gritos

Sus ojos le recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies buscando algún cambio. Podía asegurar que sus pies seguían siendo igual de sigilosos a juzgar por la sorpresa que aún acusaba su agitado corazón, la túnica negra le cubría por completo y estaba seguro de que si no hubiese estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos hubiese escuchado el típico _fru fru_. Pese a todo se observaba un cambio, su vestimenta estaba más limpia que nunca, ni una sólo mancha de poción la estropeaba, así como la piel de su rostro tenía un tono más saludable, seguía siendo pálida pero menos cetrina. Sabía que ya no era profesor en Hogwarts, pero desconocía a qué se dedicaba desde entonces, fuese lo que fuese, obviamente obligaba al hombre a salir a la luz del Sol más a menudo que antaño. Su ganchuda nariz y su negro cabello cayendo pesadamente a los lados de su cara brillante por la grasa le seguían caracterizando.

–Buenas tardes, profesor –logró articular al darse cuenta de que había estado en silencio observándole más tiempo de lo debido. Y tenía la intuición de que siempre se sentiría como un estudiante bajo esa mirada.

Snape debió pensar lo mismo a juzgar por esa sonrisa presuntuosa que se amplió arqueando la otra comisura de sus labios.

–Ya no soy su profesor, señor Potter –le recordó “amablemente”–. Aunque por su actitud quizás debería volver a tomar clases. Está prohibido entrar en esta casa, a duras penas se sostiene por un par de hechizos que el Ministerio no ha renovado desde que sus padres abandonaron el colegio. Sigue creyéndose por encima de las normas, poniendo en peligro su vida, esa que tantos se esforzaron por mantener en este mundo.

–Usted también está aquí, vivo. No soy el único que se salta las normas, jugando con la muerte –replicó–. Sé que tengo una deuda de vida con usted, muchas, y si encuentra un modo en que pueda pagársela estaré más que feliz de poner fin a este lazo.

Snape sonrió para sí, disfrutando secretamente de volver a poner a prueba el temperamento de su antiguo alumno. Había dejado a un lado el tema de la deuda de vida, casi lo había olvidado. Sinceramente, nunca pensó en cobrarla, no lo merecía, él había actuado pensando en su redención, en Lily... Pero ya que Potter se lo había recordado y parecía tan dispuesto, quizás debería replanteárselo. Podría ser entretenido, desde que había dejado Hogwarts y se dedicaba a hacer pociones para San Mungo disponía de tiempo libre.

–No es una competición, y no voy a satisfacer su curiosidad acerca de cómo sigo con vida. Sobre saldar su deuda... lo pensaré –contestó antes de girarse en dirección a la puerta, su capa ondeando tras él–. Sólo espero que abandone esta casa antes de que se derrumbe y no pueda saldarla.

Snape se desapareció sin esperar una nueva réplica.  
Pocos minutos después, Harry salía de la casa en dirección a Hogsmeade con la sensación de que se había vuelto a meter en un buen lío. Cerca del pueblo escuchó el viejo caserón crujir a sus espaldas como si anunciase su desplome, se giró y ciertamente la vio tambalearse, pero poco después volvió a quedarse quieta y en silencio. A los pies de la casa estaba Severus Snape, apenas visible entre las sombras, con la varita en alto asegurándose de que se mantuviese en su sitio.

Harry sonrió, sin duda Snape siempre sería un misterio y él adoraba resolverlos.

_Continuará..._


	3. Aumentando la deuda

Una semana después de su encuentro con Snape terminaban sus vacaciones tras haberse graduado en la Academia de Aurores. Era su primer día de trabajo y estaba impaciente por resolver casos reales. No dudaba que iba a ser duro, tal y como lo habían sido los primeros meses en la Academia cuando sus profesores y compañeros se dividían entre los que lo reverenciaban no viendo más allá de su fama como Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y los que lo despreciaban por la misma razón a causa de envidias. Pero esperaba, como entonces, lograr que llegaran a apreciarle por quién realmente era: un chico con un poco más de suerte que la media, la cabeza muy dura y reflejos a veces demasiado rápidos que le metían en más problemas de los que le sacaban.

Sobre todo en esto último sus compañeros de trabajo serían conscientes en muy poco tiempo.

*****

Tres meses más tarde, el novato auror, Harry Potter, ostentaba el cuarto puesto en el ranking de aurores con más casos resueltos del mes y también el primer puesto del que más veces había visitado San Mungo. Esa semana era la segunda vez que estaba en el hospital y aún quedaba media para que ésta llegase a su fin.

Cuando dejó Hogwarts, pese a abandonar el único lugar que hasta entonces había podido llamar hogar, había sido feliz ante la perspectiva de no volver a pisar la enfermería con la sobre-protectora Madame Pomfrey y perder de vista a su profesor de pociones. Ninguno de esos deseos se había cumplido, porque si bien aquello no era la enfermería no se diferenciaba mucho y con su fama podía decir sin exagerar que un día en San Mungo era mil veces peor que pasar una semana bajo la atenta mirada de la medibruja de Hogwarts.

En cuanto a Snape, gracias a su capacidad para meterse en problemas en los que nadie más sería capaz de entrar, o de salir, reiteradas veces los sanadores del hospital requerían de la ayuda del maestro de pociones para crear una cura específica para él. Como en ese momento.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que le había golpeado y no, no era porque no lo hubiese visto sino porque realmente no sabía qué era. Les habían llegado varios avisos a la central que declaraban haber visto diversos animales peligrosos en la casa de su vecino. Unos decían que era un nundu, otros que un dragón, otros que un troll y otros que un erumpent. A Harry le habían asignado hacer un reconocimiento ya que los de Control de Criaturas Mágicas estaban sobrecargados de trabajo a causa del intento de unos muggles de talar un bosque protegido por bowtruckle.

Harry fue a la casa, pensando que su jefe empezaba demasiado pronto a comportarse como un padre mandándole a aquella aburrida misión, preocupándose porque el día anterior había salido de San Mungo tras quemarse todo el lado izquierdo del cuerpo. 

Se aproximó por la parte trasera de la casa y efectuó los hechizos rutinarios sorprendiéndose por la alta cantidad de magia oscura en el aire que llevaba incomodándole y poniéndole en tensión desde que llegó. Se acercó con sigilo un poco más y se detuvo cuando vio una sombra pasar por una de las ventanas, si eso era lo que habían visto los vecinos comprendía que los avisos fuesen tan dispares, de lo único que estaba seguro era que se trataba de una bestia muy grande con dientes. Pasó por su cabeza entrar a averiguar qué era en realidad antes de avisar, pero la descartó: su jefe había amenazado con suspenderle por un mes si hacía algo antes de dar el aviso. Invocando su patronus le dictó el mensaje informando de la magia oscura y de una criatura desconocida en el interior de la casa.

Observó marchar a Prongs y se dispuso a esperar oculto tras unos árboles mientras torturaba el terreno con sus pies debido a su impaciencia sin despegar la vista de esa ventana.

Estaba a punto de empezar a morder sus ya inexistentes uñas cuando vio pasar la sombra de una persona por la ventana, seguida por la bestia. Casi con alivio y alegría corrió hasta la casa, derrumbó la puerta y avistando a los ocupantes se interpuso entre el hombre y la criatura. Lo demás estaba borroso, sabía que el ser había embestido contra él de lleno, había oído pisadas en la puerta y supuso que eran los refuerzos. Perdió la conciencia cuando un dolor insoportable comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

En la niebla de su drogada conciencia miró su cuerpo para apartar rápidamente la vista y dejar caer la cabeza pesadamente en la almohada al ser capaz de observar sus intestinos.

–¿Qué ha sido esta vez? –escuchó la inconfundible voz de Snape.

–Un híbrido, mezcla de nundu, colacuerno húngaro y erumpent –respondió un medimago a su izquierda.

–¡Un erumpent! –gritó alarmado el pocionista.

–Por suerte la criatura no tenía el cuerno, pero creo que sus colmillos heredaron parte de su potencial y cuando fue mordido parte de sus órganos internos estallaron –informó la Sanadora Robers, que siempre le trataba, a su derecha–. No tenemos una poción lo bastante fuerte para recomponer todos sus tejidos satisfactoriamente. Al ritmo de las pociones actuales se necrotizaría antes de lograrlo.

El pelo de Snape entró en su campo de visión, su rostro estaba dirigido en dirección a su herida.

–¿Pueden mantenerlo por tres horas? –preguntó.

–Quizás si...

–Sí o no, si no está segura sería mejor que lo maten en este instante –la interrumpió.

–Sí, podemos mantener los tejidos vivos por tres horas.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue el _fru fru_ de la capa de Snape alejándose.

*****

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Severus Snape observándole desde una silla a unos metros de él. Respiró profundamente y se sintió de una pieza, levantó la sábana y palpó su abdomen, comprobando que todo había vuelto en su sitio. Suspiró aliviado y volvió a dirigir su atención al mago mayor.

–Gracias –susurró con la voz rasposa.

–Se le acumulan las deudas, Señor Potter –comentó Snape–. Haría bien en quedarse en su casa y no salir, quizás así evitaría meterse en tantos problemas.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, Severus –respondió con calma, demasiado habituado después de tres meses a despertar de ese modo en la cama del hospital.

El hombre no le había dado permiso para llamarle por su primer nombre, pero después de tanto tiempo despertando bajo la negra mirada un día inconscientemente lo había llamado así y desde entonces el gesto torcido que hacía Snape ante esa licencia para él era un pequeño triunfo. Una vez llegó a amenazarlo a punta de varita, ante la pérdida de control del hombre debía decir a su favor que había sido un día particularmente estresante y él había despertado demasiado pronto, sin embargo su amenaza quedó inconclusa ante la oportuna aparición de la escandalizada sanadora. Eso fue dos meses atrás, Harry sabía que si la bruja encontrase la misma escena ahora lo más seguro era que incluso animase al amargado mago a llevar a cabo su amenaza, la pobre mujer era puesta a prueba casi a diario por culpa de sus múltiples accidentes.

Harry estudió el rostro efectivamente torcido de su ex-profesor sonriendo ante tal hecho. Se le veía cansado, seguramente no había sido sencillo hallar el modo de reconstruir sus tripas, pero ignorando las ojeras formadas había un brillo malicioso en sus ojos que le advirtió de que quizás su suerte había llegado a su fin.

–Creo que va siendo hora de que empiece a pagar sus deudas. Venga mañana a las seis en punto, de una pieza, a mi laboratorio. Estoy seguro que será capaz de averiguar su ubicación. Le daré qué hacer –dijo en un tono sedoso que podría haber helado la sangre a cualquiera, pero que por alguna razón en su caso caldeó su cuerpo concentrándose en sus partes bajas.

Snape se marchó de la habitación, sin esperar una contestación. Él se quedó observando su espalda hasta que desapareció por la puerta reflexionando acerca de sus reacciones. Había ocurrido semanas atrás, o más bien entonces fue cuando fue consciente de ello: el murciélago grasiento le atraía.

Había comenzado agradecido por haberle contado la verdad aunque fuese en el último momento, reconociendo y estimando la ayuda prestada por el hombre durante todos esos años, lo que poco a poco había ido apagando el arraigado odio. A esto se le había unido la chispa de la curiosidad nuevamente encendida en él tras su encuentro en la Casa de los Gritos.

Después no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar el ingenio del pocionista para hallar soluciones a imposibles que todo un cualificado grupo de sanadores era incapaz de encontrar para una vez tras otra salvar su vida, superando cada reto que le era planteado sobre la marcha.

Con el tiempo, en vez de molestarle despertar con la desagradable imagen del mago lo había ido apreciando. Su sarcasmo y las pequeñas discusiones que mantenían en su estado convaleciente despertaban más rápido su mente, agitando su magia, y con ello agilizando su recuperación. Realmente le divertían esos momentos. Disfrutaba enormemente de lo creativo que en ocasiones podía ser con sus insultos, tan crueles y sutiles que otro que no estuviese tan acostumbrado como él podría llegar a tomarlo por un elogio cuando en realidad podría estar comparando su inteligencia con la de un troll tras golpearse en la cabeza con un mazo. Además, no todo eran insultos, conforme pasaba el tiempo cada vez le daba aún más sutiles elogios y disfrazaba su genuina preocupación con sarcasmo e indiferencia.  
A menudo pensaba que nunca podría aburrirse con este hombre, siempre lograba mantenerle despierto, atento a una nueva batalla.

Y por si eso fuera poco, estaba esa voz de barítono que parecía acariciar su polla con cada sílaba. Harry respiró profundamente intentando calmar su excitación ante el recuerdo de esa voz y aquella vez que Severus había acabado tan pringado de sangre y pus que ni un _Fregotego_ había podido limpiar su ropa y había tenido que aceptar ponerse una túnica de sanador. Él fue lo suficientemente afortunado de despertar en el preciso momento en que procedía a ponerse la túnica blanca que destacaba aún más la palidez de su rostro y el contraste con su cabello. Antes de que su torso fuese cubierto pudo atisbar un pecho bien definido que denotaba un entrenamiento constante, seguramente aún después de la guerra seguía practicando duelo, un estómago cóncavo que le hizo pensar si debería invitarle a comer algún día, y si bien su culo casi inexistente no decía gran cosa, sí lo hacía el bulto en el frente. La prenda bajó demasiado rápido para su gusto y el mago giró su rostro en su dirección con el ceño fruncido poniendo fin a su detenida observación, devolviéndole al mundo en que su polla comenzaba a erguir una tienda bajo las sábanas.

No, definitivamente no era un buen momento, quizás cuando volviese a casa. Sólo esperaba que fuese pronto pues ante el recuerdo y la perspectiva del encuentro del día siguiente para hacer Merlín sabía qué, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría contener la excitación en su cuerpo.

_Continuará..._


	4. Pagando deudas

Eran las seis y cinco exactamente cuándo Potter llegó, siendo impuntualmente puntual como estaba siendo su costumbre desde que había comenzado a venir a su laboratorio algunas tardes, las pocas que no tenía trabajo ni acababan encontrándose en San Mungo. Aunque debía admitir que las visitas de ambos al hospital habían disminuido por lo que el propósito inicial de hacer venir al joven auror a su santuario había tenido éxito.

La idea le había llegado en un momento de conflictivos sentimientos hacia el chico, no lograba decantarse entre el gran deseo de protección que estaba generando hacia él o la ira causada por que el endiablado Potter parecía disfrutar intentando sacarle de sus casillas. Había pensado que era un buen momento para resarcirse por los juegos del Gryffindor y de paso le tendría entretenido lo suficiente para que se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuese poner su vida en riesgo.

Por desgracia quien comenzaba a tener más problemas era él.

–Hola, Severus –le saludó Harry jovialmente como en cada ocasión con una amplia sonrisa. Ya no se molestaba en expresar su disconformidad por el uso de su nombre, aún así tenía la certeza que esa sonrisa era esbozada porque sabía cuánto le jodía.

Sin esperar invitación pasó junto a él por el estrecho marco de la puerta con el consecuente roce y se dirigió al jardín donde, tras dejar su túnica de auror sobre la valla que rodeaba la huerta, comenzó a quitar hierbajos y recolectar las plantas y frutos maduros. 

Severus sabía que si con un poco de suerte la tarde se mantenía calurosa durante media hora más, cuando terminase de quitar los hierbajos se quitaría la camiseta con la piel suavemente dorada perlada de sudor antes de coger el azadón y ponerse a cavar para plantar los esquejes que le esperaban junto a la puerta del jardín, dejados ahí a propósito para que tuviese que darse la vuelta dejando ver su trabajado torso ausente de heridas, para variar, no que él se quejase de ver el culo de Potter apretado bajo los ajustados vaqueros mientras estaba inclinado plantando. Su huerto cada día crecía más.

Después de plantar, regaría todo detenidamente con un chorro de agua saliendo de su varita para al terminar mojándose a sí mismo por entero, pese a que para ese momento el Sol ya comenzaría a ocultarse y apenas dejaría que las afortunadas gotas recorriesen su cuerpo unos segundos antes de secarse con un nuevo giro de su varita.

Cuando no tenía nada que hacerle plantar, al terminar con las tareas del jardín le hacía pasar al laboratorio para que sacase brillo a sus calderos y mesas, era un pequeño placer que se concedía en compensación por todos los castigos de los que se había librado cuando sí eran alumno y profesor. Además de este modo alargaba su estancia, disfrutando del olor del sudor y los rayos de Sol sobre su piel.

El maestro de pociones apartó esos pensamientos, recriminándose por distraerse tan fácilmente. Esta era la causa de sus problemas, Potter le distraía más de lo que podía ayudarle con sus tareas. Las tardes que el joven aparecía por allí eran tardes perdidas, difícilmente se concentraba en las pociones aunque consiguiese apartar la vista del chico y encerrarse en su laboratorio. Lo peor era que ese tiempo perdido tenía que recuperarlo por la noche, sacrificando horas de sueño, pues jamás se permitiría retrasarse en sus entregas al hospital.

Tomando la cuarta taza de café del día se sentó en un sofá con vistas al jardín, ocultando su presencia en las sombras. Debía hacer algo para remediar esos indebidos deseos por el pequeño de los Potter. En realidad la solución sería tan sencilla como terminar con aquella tontería del pago de deudas, ambos sabían que no se podía pagar una deuda de vida de aquel modo, y sin embargo el Gryffindor no había rechistado ni una vez, bueno quizás las primeras veces que le puso a limpiar calderos; y rezar a Merlín porque Potter comenzase a cuidarse un poco y sus encuentros en San Mungo pasasen a ser algo muy eventual.

No obstante, se veía incapaz de poner fin a esa situación y de nuevo la culpa la tenía el tan deseado jodido crío. Pues no habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas que le dirigía tan similares a las suyas cargadas de deseo, como no lo había hecho la erección que se dejaba entrever algunas veces bajo las sábanas del hospital. No sabía qué había hecho para que el atractivo mago se fijase en alguien como él, pero a menudo se preguntaba por qué no podía dejar de pensar y follárselo en el jardín contra la cerca.

Llevó dos dedos al puente de su nariz y presionó intentando calmar el creciente dolor de cabeza para seguidamente tomar unos tragos de su taza intentando empujar su excitación. Quizás debería hacerlo, y quizás lo haría otro día, cuando durmiera sus horas lo pensaría más concienzudamente, no drogado de café.

Potter se quitó la camiseta y como había predicho se dio la vuelta para recoger los esquejes junto a la puerta, y Severus se olvidó de su taza de café medio vacía y hasta de su dolor de cabeza por gran parte de la tarde.

_Continuará_


	5. Vida por vida

Harry se apareció en Hogsmeade y caminó hasta las afueras del pueblo. Podría haberse aparecido frente a la casita en que residía Snape junto a la edificación que usaba como laboratorio, pero necesitaba ese paseo para controlar sus nervios.

El olor a dulce de Honeydukes, las risas que se oían al pasar frente a Zonko y la charla alegre que escapaba de las Tres Escobas le calmaron un poco, la musiquilla empalagosa de Madame Tudipié le volvió a revolver el estómago. Finalmente, por un sinuoso camino llegó frente a la casa de Snape a las afueras del pueblo y llamó sin mucha convicción a la puerta.

La última vez que había ido a ayudarle con el huerto le había citado el sábado a las nueve en su casa, no había especificado para qué, pero la tardía hora y ese fugaz fuego en los ojos de su viejo profesor que había captado antes de que volviesen a su acostumbrado estado inexpresivo, le decían que no era para que limpiase su residencia o algo por el estilo. 

La puerta se abrió, la luz del interior le cegó en contraste con la oscuridad de la calle haciéndole incapaz de distinguir nada más allá de la silueta del hombre ante sí.

–Buenas noches, Potter. Tan impuntual como siempre –dijo apartándose del umbral de la puerta para dejarle pasar.

–Buenas noches, Severus –saludó Harry.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda y volteó para poder ver a su ex-profesor, sorprendiéndose ante la ausencia de túnica. El hombre continuaba vistiendo de riguroso negro –camisa, pantalones y zapatos–, pero gracias a esa falta podía admirar su figura sin impedimentos. 

_“Merlín, espero que esta vez sea para follar y no para limpiar más calderos, porque no sé por cuánto tiempo podré aguantar cuerdo así.”_ pensó mirando inconscientemente a los ojos del hombre y alarmándose por ese hecho cuando el mayor sonrió con suficiencia.

–Siéntese, hoy no le haré limpiar calderos. Le traeré algo frío –dijo antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Harry miró a su alrededor sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, encontrando a su derecha una puerta abierta que conducía al salón y maldiciendo su suerte y la Legeremancia.

Cuando hubo pasado el tiempo suficiente para que el joven mago estuviese removiéndose con renovado nerviosismo en el sofá, Snape entró en la habitación con dos vasos congelados llenos de whisky de fuego. Harry bebió sendos tragos, los necesitaba, apenas conteniendo las ganas de toser al sentir el licor quemar su esófago.

–Entonces, ¿para qué me ha hecho venir? –preguntó decidiendo que lo más seguro sería ignorar sus sospechas sobre que le había leído la mente en el momento más inoportuno.

–Creo que ya lo sabe –contestó Severus sentado en el otro extremo del sofá, él tenía unos planes opuestos a los suyos respecto a la Legeremancia–. Parece que por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.

–No sé a qué se refiere –continuó ignorando el hecho.

Bruscamente fue tomado por la barbilla haciendo que sus ojos volviesen a entrar en contacto con los negros, más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado.

–Se acabaron los juegos –dijo en un tono bajo, peligroso–. Por supuesto que lo sabes, y es momento de que decidas si te quedarás sin vuelta atrás o si prefieres marcharte, la oportunidad no volverá a presentarse.

Harry tragó duro, el suave aliento rozando sus labios le dio el pequeño impulso que necesitaba para correr el riesgo, como siempre hacía. Sin pensarlo más, tomó a Severus por la camisa para unir sus labios como muda respuesta.

Snape no perdió el tiempo, una mano aventurera se coló bajo la camiseta del menor acariciando la suave piel y atrayéndolo hacia sí, mientras su lengua empujaba entre los labios del otro forzando un pronto acceso. El Gryffindor respondió con ímpetu y poco después, ante la necesidad de un mayor contacto, acabó sentado ahorcajadas sobre el maestro.

El roce entre sus recién despertados miembros produjo en ambos gemidos ahogados por el beso. Las manos corrían sobre y bajo la ropa por todo el cuerpo a su alcance hasta que casi simultáneamente decidieron que era más satisfactorio hacerlo sólo sobre la piel. La ropa fue arrancada más que quitada, botones volaron por todas partes con una protesta de Severus ignorada, quién previamente había desgarrado la camisa roja de su amante. Los pantalones, tras unos intentos de quitarlos manualmente, desaparecieron mediante un inconscientemente compenetrado hechizo sin varita. Para sorpresa y deleite del propietario de la casa, Harry no llevaba nada bajo la prenda eliminada y sus manos acariciaron y apretaron ansiosas el culo que tantas veces había observado cubierto _sólo_ por esos vaqueros.

Sus manos se negaron a abandonar su lugar en tan baja posición, marcando el ritmo con el que el chico se frotaba contra él, sus calzoncillos estaban a punto de reventar. Rompió el beso y llevó su boca al sensible punto en la yugular, disfrutando del suave sudor que comenzaba a cubrir su piel y añorando el olor a rayos del Sol, definitivamente la próxima vez se lo follaría en el jardín. Continuó bajando por el torso para morder los ya duros pezones por el roce con su pecho y la excitación. 

Harry atacó su oreja y se sintió próximo a correrse ante tanta estimulación. Aún no era el momento. Pasó sus dedos por la polla al descubierto, impregnando en el proceso sus dedos de líquido preseminal, y seguidamente presionó uno de ellos en el apretado anillo traspasándolo. El chico detuvo sus movimientos soltando un fuerte jadeo y él comenzó a acariciar suavemente su polla, asegurándose de que no volvía a restregarse contra él, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a dilatarle.

Los profundos gemidos rozando su oído lo estaban llevando a la locura. Sacó los tres dedos que tenía preparando el estrecho pasaje, no aguantaba más, aunque para su anchura hubiese sido conveniente introducir uno más. Levantándose del sofá, tumbó al chico sobre la mesa de café, se quitó la ropa interior liberando al fin su miembro viril y se colocó entre las torneadas piernas mirando los ojos esmeralda un segundo antes de penetrarlo hasta meter la mitad de su polla. Se detuvo dejando que su ex-alumno se adaptase un poco a la intrusión mientras atendía la decaída erección por el dolor que estaba opacando el placer.

–Sigue –le dio la señal para continuar en un jadeo pocos minutos después.

Con un segundo lento movimiento se enterró hasta la base. Se sentía tan apretado que apenas fue consciente del grito de su amante y las uñas clavadas en su espalda, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que podría aguantar sin acabar en ese preciso momento, levantó la cabeza que había mantenido en la curva del cuello canela y observó el sonrojado rostro, los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes de excitación y de lágrimas producidas por el esfuerzo de la intrusión, las gafas habían volado de su cara al suelo cuando lo había puesto sobre la mesa.

–Muévete de una vez –demandó moviendo las caderas y sacándole de su observación.

Severus obedeció sin rechistar, moviéndose muy despacio, todavía temiendo desgarrarle, disfrutando de los gemidos y jadeos que obtenía con cada acertada embestida, las palabras inconexas y finalmente de los ruegos porque se moviera más rápido y más fuerte “de una puta vez”.

La culminación estaba cerca, cada vez los besos eran más difíciles de mantener, los gritos y jadeos se hacían más fuerte y el movimiento más salvaje. Harry llevó una mano a su polla y se corrió casi al instante con un fuerte grito. Severus le siguió poco después con un gemido: “Potter”.

Quedaron respirando entrecortadamente, en una posición incómoda para ambos, uno arrodillado en el suelo, el otro con la cabeza colgando por el otro extremo de la mesa; pero incapaces de moverse por el momento.

–Deberíamos trasladarnos a la cama –dijo Snape cuando el dolor de sus rodillas superaba con creces su cansancio, saliendo con cuidado del joven mago y poniéndose en pie.

–¡Ah, ¿que tienes cama?! –bromeó masajeando su dolorido cuello al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa quedando frente al maestro de pociones en el reducido espacio entre el sofá y la mesa de café.

–Debí darte más duro para sacarte un poco de esa arrogancia –contestó comenzando a caminar hacia la anhelada cama, no dudó que Harry le seguiría cuando parase de reír, y algo le decía que no se desharía de él en mucho tiempo, obteniendo con su compañía la vida que ambos merecían, después de todo el chico sí sería capaz de pagar sus deudas: vida por vida.

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A:** No estoy muy conforme con esta parte, especialmente el inicio, no sabía cómo hacer que acabasen en el lemon, estaba a punto de coger complejo de elfo doméstico y golpearme contra algo después de pasar demasiado tiempo mirando el cursor parpadear y al final lo mandé todo al carajo y salió de esta forma (a mi parecer) tan... forzosa. :S


End file.
